Long Hot Summer
by DatDude
Summary: In the aftermath of Breaking The Sky Gwen Tennyson runs away, leading to one memorable summer. Ben 10 Danny Phantom and a bit of Kim Possible because I watch to much TV.
1. Chapter 1

Long hot summer Chapter one " Those Left Behind "

The middle of desert Utah.

Kevin walked in the dead of night under a moonless sky freezing the entire way. He walked past another cold war era heat sensor and decided absorbing all that ice he packed in his trunk was a good idea after all. Finally reaching a rusted chain link fence topped with razor wire with a faded sign reading RESTRICTED AREA GOVERNMENT PROPERTY.

Looking around he noticed a few dead burned birds in the area letting him know that the fence was electrified, and he cursed to the open air.

" Damn If I that redneck had more ice I could have brought my tools. "

Without another thought he planted two hands on the fence ignoring the danger from it and his plan, his body burned as he used his powers in a way that could be fatal. When the charge built to the right level he spat the electricity back out sending sparks flying!

Kevin's world spun as the ground came up and hit him. Rolling around on the he could smell the smoke coming off himself and he struggled to stand back up.

" C-come on !"

Looking down at his hands he saw burned flesh his body still numb he guessed the ice was all gone. He barreled to one of the four standing wooden structures, and kicked the door in. Ripping up a ratty carpet he found a spotless titanium alloy hatch leading down. Kevin grabbed it and instantly felt better when he used his powers the right way and absorbed the metal armoring himself up. He tore up the hatch and tossed it over his shoulder any stealth the ice had given him wasted effort the moment he touched the fence.

Jumping down the shaft the he landed on his feet a loud clang ringing out in all directions. Breaking into a run he smashed through a wall into a stairway. Making his way down to level four he was starting to think he'd get out of here without running into any real security, then he opened a door and took two bullets in the chest.

Feeling the welts form under his armor he was glad he didn't just armor up at the fence that ordinary steal would have been like paper to what he was guessing where armor perching rounds.

" Whoever whatever you are, you picked the wrong door to knock down. Get on the floor, or I keep shooting. "

Kevin looked up at the man with the pair of guns leveled on him. He had gray hair but want build like quarterback, and his guns though earth technology had definitely done some damage so far. Kevin charged bringing up his hands to protect his face and he screamed.

" AAAAAAAAAAA! "

He took three more bullets, one in the wrist and two in the stomach before he slammed into the guard sending him flying back into the wall. Much to Kevin's glee he didn't get up and was still breathing.

" Yo Joe old man. "

Fourteen hours later and three states away Kevin sat in a greasy diner covered in bandages staring at the menu like it held the meaning of life. Halfway between the burgers and the breakfast menu his minded drifted off again to that morning. He'd woken up to the sound of his badge ringing and Max Tennyson trying to tell him something and have an argument with someone in the background at the same time. He found the letter on his dresser before he'd called back, it told him everything he needed to know, Gwen was gone.

Dear Kevin

I need to go away for a while, and you of all people I owe more then a letter but you'd only try to stop me. There is someone I need to find, and for once in my life have to do this alone. This is not forever, and when I get back I know you'll be angry. Just please look after Ben till then and I promise I'll explain everything.

G

The waitress put a plate in front of him and he snapped back to reality.

" I didn't order . . "

" I did. "

He looked up and saw Shego her green skin looking strange in the bright daylight. Memories of his time working for Shego and Drakken until he got fired for sending mailbomb threats to a few local do-gooders loomed large in his mind. Just out of the void and he almost landed back in if is wasn't for her.

" How did you find me ? "

" Big Daddy called me, and when I turned down a train heist in Jersey, he told me he'd call you and see if you wanted " another job ". That's Brotherson's way of showing concern. I hear you blew up a TV stars house with the Saturdays for an in with the Legion of Garuda. The Doc will be crushed Weird World is over. "

Kevin couldn't look her in the eye.

" Scumbag kidnapped and almost murdered a kid, if I didn't have that Galven revival kit in my trunk he'd be a goner. You shouldn't be risking your pardon. . . "

Somehow Kevin wondered if Shego's " Mom voice " was harder to stand this his real Mothers or if he was just guilty.

" A pardon, got one of those yourself don't you? He also told me you broke into some cold war leftover and stole something. "

Kevin looked up and barked.

" I don't care, Gwen wouldn't just run off like this! I need to get what I need to get to track her down."

The women put her hand on his and he calmed down.

" Poking a sleeping dragon isn't a good idea Kevin. "

Their was a long moment of silence before he spoke.

" We've got history, and I owe you so I'm pick'in my word real careful. You couldn't pay me enough to give a damn what happens to me. Gwen's gone and I'm going to find her. Whatever that costs I'm cool with it. "

She just smiled like she'd seen this all coming.

" Kevin there's a time in your life to make changes and your in it. I spent my 16th birthday getting high breaking my first boyfriends heart and kissing four years of heroing goodbye. If your girl needs to do some soul searching let her, or she'll hold it against you. "

" I all ready told you, I'm cool with that. "

Four-arms ducked to his left as Captain Nemesis now called Overlord sent an energy blast his way. Ben pretended to hesitate waiting for the inevitable gloating filled opening.

Overlord cough him in the face with two high powered energy blasts.

" How does it fell Tennyson, now that the shock of the new has worn off, and your betters can see you on even ground? "

Ben jumped forward grabbing the fallen hero with all four arms and squeezed for everything he was worth. Overlords head popped off like a broken toy, and Ben screamed!

" Another robot you old has been ? Come out and face me!"

Another Overlord, the fourth one tonight descended from the darkness, and the Ultimatrix started to flash and buzz letting him know his time was short.

" I intend to, once your time is up. Oh and Ben a bit of advice don't let all your weaknesses get out on the internet. "

' Harangue ' Though Ben ' is getting a Humungousaur sized dump on his lawn if I get out of this. '

With two arms behind his back Ben ripped out a pair of bricks from the wall as he had the remaining two in the air as if surrendering.

" Listen Captain we are both reasonable guys, if a public apology will make us square then . . . "

Ben took a energy blast to his back pushing him the ground and crushing the bricks to dust. Three more Overlords circled him.

" Strength in numbers Ben I thought even you where smart enough to know that! "

Blinded with anger Ben smacked the Ultimatrix controls draining his power to almost nothing, and transforming.

" BRAINSTORM TAKES ISSUE WITH THAT COMMENT! "

Ben flooded the area with EM energy frying everything with a circuit on the over or under the block. He turned back to human in a flash, and walked over the fallen Overlords.

" Oh that one has no more eyeballs, his chest on fire and he's not moving, and those two just exploded. This is not over, and I am out of gas. "

Ben ran off down the now dark street fumbling for his cellphone the whole way. Kevin voice rang out in the dark.

" Leave a message or whatever. "

" One of these days I'm going to key his car I swear. "

Ben could hear the rumble of a sonic boom in the distance and could tell someone was running a search pattern of the area. He began jogging to his car and out of pure reflex he moved to dial Gwen's number but then he stopped himself. Gwen had left her phone on her desk the night she left for where ever. Overlord landed with a roar his armor visibly larger then the copies Ben quipped.

" What do you know the real one comes out to play. "

" Can you tell my armor's been upgraded by just looking? "

" No you look like you just had one face lift to many. "

The older man leveled his blaster, and without thinking Ben his " send " on his phone one last time. The ear splitting tone of Ember's breakout hit "Remember" filled the area, and Ben ducked as Julie clad in her Ship armor blasted Overlord in chest with a weapon about a century more advanced then the one he had.

" Julie watch it! It looks like he's got a power core on his back, and that shielding looks weak! "

Much to his chagrin she had it covered as her suits arms reached out and pulled the backpack power supply off the unconscious bad guy. Bright green lines covered it as Ship got a snack.

" SHIP! "

" You'd better not eat my TV remote again after this. "

" SHIP! "

Overlord powered down and his face went limp yet another android down. Ship then popped off Julie and ran around the paralyzed droid like an angry dog. She turned to be Ben and smiled but all Ben could think of was the time. It was an hour past her curfew, and she had a match in the morning. She spoke sounding so happy.

" That went better then the last time hu? "

Ben moved in for a hug feeling to guilty not to thank her.

" Yea that went great, thank you so much. "

Ben sat in his car on the back of a flat bed on the way to his grandfathers place. The watch was still recharging and he couldn't help but stare at the thing. Julie helping him was so great at first, Kevin hadn't gone looking yet and it was almost like Gwen hadn't left. Then Kevin started screening his calls being out all night with his girlfriend wasn't like having Gwen around at all. It was great until it finally sank in that Julie had a life she was ignoring to help him.

He pulled out a folded hand written letter from his jacket pocket.

Dear Ben

There is something I need to do, and it is going to get me in so much trouble doing it. I'll be gone by the time you read this, and I'll hope I don't need to explain to you why I've gone without telling anyone. Please don't hold it against Kevin if he's mad he's got every right to be.

This is not good bye

Gwen.

" I always hated being an only child. "

The tow truck pulled Ben's humbled car up next to his Grandfathers RV about dawn. Ben was unsurprised to find Grandpa Max already up cooking breakfast. He could see his Grandfather favoring his off hand still after that "minor" break he got fighting Seven-Seven months ago. He might be the greatest Plumber in the galaxy but at 65 Max Tennyson was getting older.

" Morning Ben car trouble? "

" Yea it kind of took the tail end of an EMP I had to use. "

The old man smiled.

" Well then we'll have to fix that, after breakfast. How much you owe the driver for the tow? "

" I got lucky he did it for an autograph. For once I will not complain about your cooking I'm starving. "

In a few minutes the driver was on his way, and Ben was eating what looked like eggs without asking what the crunchy bits inside where.

" You not complaining about my cooking so that makes an me think you might have more going on. "

Ben didn't even try to lie.

" I needed backup last night, Kevin wasn't around, and Gwen . . .well you know. I didn't have to call Julie she was already there. If she was born two months later she'd might have been an alternate for the summer Olympics this year, and she's running around all night with me. Grandpa Max I should WANT my girlfriend to be running around all night with me "

The Max didn't even blink, and spoke like he'd rehearsed it for years.

" I never told my sons what I do for a reason, this life is a hard one, and if you don't pick it on your own it can eat you up. Not that I wasn't glad you and Gwen ended up Plumbers but an old man worries some times. "

Ben listened to his mentor missing the point he was trying to hint at, so he decided to humor his Grandfather and ask a question he already knew the answer to.

" Do you know where she is? "

" No, but I spent a month on a Harley after NASA and before the Plumbers. She's looking for herself Ben let her. "

Ben remembered the day he figured out their was no Santa and when Gwen told him professional wrestling was rigged. The magic was just gone after that.

" If you're sure she's OK Grandpa lets just take our time getting the car running "

Kevin walked into the night club Brotherson had been holding court in for the past month. The bouncer had by now learned to just let him in without any argument, and with the box of cold war secrets under his arm he was glad for it.

Making his was to a poorly lite corner of the bar area he sat down next to Big Daddy.

" One box of dusty old garbage, as ordered. "

" Mister Levin on time, and with half the trouble I was expecting, kudos. By the way I'd say look out for their pet Ninja but what would be the point. "

" What-ever, just tell me where my girlfriend is. "

" I haven't the foggiest idea Mister Levin. "

Kevin stood up slammed his hands on the table and was about to do something stupid when the large man spoke again.

" I however know who does, and seeing as the agreed payment for retrieving this little bit of memorabilia for me was her location I will of course make the arrangements. "

He took a deep breath and tried to remember where he was, and who he was talking to.

" 'Kay, what do I need to do. "

The older man smiled and Kevin knew whatever his game was he was playing it till the end.

" Aaa yes it seems the disillusion of Global Justice and reshuffling of government resources in the wake of the foundation of Providence has caused a spike in the number of contractors being hired to fill the void. It's silly really one set of budgets is frozen until the job is complete, and when something unfortunate happens they must in list outside help from a budget they are free to use. In this case a contract for mercenary services. "

Kevin shook his head, his file at GJ was a terabyte thick.

" What do they need me to do? "

" It seems someone broke into a mothballed government base and stole the steal mask of Dest . . . "

Kevin snapped.

" You have got to be crazy! They want me to find myself, and get back what I just took for YOU? "

" If they track the theft back to you, they can easily track it me. You understand our dilemma don't you? Global Justice in its death throws will reach out to me for information as it has for the past 14 years. An entire new crop of officials will need to determine if my services are worth the damage the games I play so often cause. I will refer them to you siting your skills and background. For this you will get a lucrative contract from the government and avoid prosecution if only you can insure our involvement is never discovered. "

Kevin sat down put his head in his hands.

" This is nuts, you hand the thing back to them or have me do it and . . .oh forget it. You get me what I want to know or I walk them right to you understood? "

The old man looked at him strangely

" Of course. "

Ben walked into the Nasty Burger ordered a large Coke a small fries and smiled at the cutie behind the counter.

" Say umm Valerie is it? You wouldn't happen to have see a certain local celebrity around here today would you? "

She smiled polity despite Ben's less the subtle buttering.

" He does eat here some times but we respect his privacy . . . to the point where we drum up business by selling burgers to fan boys then its all fair game. Both in the back by the fire exit, if he walks through the wall do not set off the alarm trying to chase him for a autograph please. "

Ben blinked and stood weirded out for a moment at Valerie's smile like he didn't get the joke.

" Thanks . . .I think. "

He picked up his tray, his change and walked to the back of the place finding Danny, in a both with that Tucker guy right where he'd been told he would. Danny was eating a burger, Tucker was messing around with an Iphone.

" Hay there mind if I have a seat? "

Tucker spoke first.

" Why Ben Tennyson you wouldn't happen to have Jennifer Nocturne's number on you would ya? "

Ben sat down.

" Yea I do but she's in Europe with that emo looking guy from her last movie. Guys not even remotely interested if you get my drift but they have same agent so being seen together is good for business. "

" So she is technically single then! "

Danny cut in.

" Been awhile Tennyson a while hows the amnesia? "

Ben spoke guardedly

" I almost had to go to summer school, my girlfriend was pisses at me for a month and Elena . . . well I'm here on business. Umm Either of you two seen Kevin recently? "

Tucker looked around suspiciously, and Danny took a large bite of his burger.

" All transactions are confidential. "

Ben handed him the change from his meal.

" Nine hours ago he called from rt 66 heading east towards Middleton. "

Danny pulled Tuckers hat over his face and spoke in an annoyed voice.

" Nice Tucker whats next selling Paulina strands of my hair. "

" Sam said she'd kill me if. . . .I mean I'd never do that! "

Ben tried to get back on track.

" I could use some help with something, my team is kind of understaffed. My cousin Gwen well its complicated, but I'm short help and I've got a big bad breathing down my neck. "

Danny gave Ben a look, and he thought he was going to get shot down. Then for the first time since he'd known the half ghost he was really nice.

" Sure whatever you need, just call. Not just me Team Phantom is at your disposal. . . "

Tucker tired to cut in.

" Umm I have clients now . . . "

Danny ignored him.

" and they have to wait official hero business and all! "

Tucker loaded a mobile instant messaging client and typed a quick note while the two hero's talked.

Fryer_tuck: Sam Me & Danny are at n.b. Ben T is here . .

Goth_bird_of_happiness: I'll just say I told you so before you even get started.

Kevin looked over the contract again the pudgy middle aged government pencil pusher chirping at him every few minutes.

" Do I need you call your parents or something? "

" I'm emancipated GJ had a rep at the hearing. "

" I need to see documentation on that son. "

He rolled his eyes.

" No you don't because I'm a Plumber moonlighting under the Casey Kelly accords. Even an off duty Plumber must be treated without any local restrictions due to status. Look it up if ya want. "

The older man signed the paper work without realized the loophole Kevin just quoted was meant to protect off duty plumbers on planets with strict cast systems. Sooner or later this paperwork would make it's way off world, and Max Tennyson would get a call to confirm authorizing it. Max would be on the spot, and he'd better have something good to say by then.

" So I save recipes right? "

" No son you'll have to OK any expenses with you liaison to GJ. You will have a work statement telling you what you actions you can carryout. Acting outside your statement will not be tolerated. Don't worry its written in such a way as to allow you to do your job, and protect yourself. Keep track of millage on your car you'll be compensated. You are electable for workman's comp, you've got the option of health insurance at the standard rate. . . "

" Yea earth doctors no thanks. "

" And of course you'll need to stay in contact with the intern I'll be sending with you. "

He did a double take.

" What now. "

Kevin head the door open behind him as the paper pusher talked.

" Young man I've got what is either a memento hunter looking to sell something to a collector, or a nut in his early 50's that want's the gray days of the cold war back. What I have to find out with are unpaid interns in the archiving department, and budget Congress didn't lock me out of due to a typo. I'm told you've met. "

He didn't want to turn around, but he did anyway. This was for Gwen, and he was going to play nice even with HER.

" Hello Kim. "

It was Kim Possible, and something was wrong. She had bags under her eyes, and the cloths she was wearing didn't look clean pressed. ' People like her ' thought Kevin ' don't walk around fraying at the edges '.

" Hello Kevin. "

After a long aquard moment the paper pusher spoke up.

" Alright Kimberly you'll have a charge card to that account we talked about. If you need more then that for expenses call me. I do not want to get that call but if it gets this matter resolved I'll try. Any questions? "

Kevin didn't feel right. Working for the cops as it where didn't sit right, and working with an unpleasant reminder of a time in his life he'd like to forget was pushing it even for Gwen. He tired anyway.

" Listen you seem to be short on government cash, so how would you like to just pay me expenses? "

" Why would I do that young man? "

" A friend of mine took some time off work and dropped off the radar. I'm kind of worried about her checking the GJ grape vine to see if anyone has seen her has got to be a lot cheaper then paying me. "

The paper pusher looked at him disapprovingly.

" That would be illegal Mister Levin. "

" Her name is Gwen Tennyson, and she's on a ton of watch lists already I'm sure. "

" We'll talk. "

Danny rode shotgun in Ben's car he looked around nervously as they sat in summer traffic halfway between Amity park and Bellwood. Ben spoke.

" So Captain Nemesis has had it in for me for a while now. Taking the guy down is not an issue, but alone he just tosses goons at me until the watch times out. He's out of jail on bail for kidnapping Jennifer and Julie but with lawyers as big as his I can't get the guy arrested again with a few fried androids. "

The half ghost looked in Ben's rear view mirror and imagined he saw Gwen looking back at him. Unable to keep eye contact with his daydream he tried to make conversation.

" Can't you get him under your space cop law for assaulting an officer or something? "

" Grandpa Max tells me it's earth law all the way. He's no different then someone with a baseball bat and a grudge while that suits made of earth tech. This kind of needs to get taken care of before he figures out Gwen and Kevin are taking the summer off or he might take a pot shot at my relatives while I'm out getting a smoothie. "

Danny turned in Ben's direction without looking directly at him.

" Now that Tucker's not around I been meaning to ask about your lack of side kicks. "

" They both took time off, you don't want to be in on the drama trust me. All that matters is I've done a decent job of making people think I'm not without backup. If they figure it out their will be blood in the water. "

" You seem pretty worried about this. "

" Some clown tried it a few months ago, and kidnapped my Mother. We took care of it, but I'm a little worried about collateral damage. "

Danny tried to sound sympathetic.

" Yea happened to me a few times. Makes me glad my parents and always packing energy weapons. "

" How do they get away with that? "

" Reputation. So whats the plan? "

" I make myself a target. "

Next: Nightmares

Authors notes

Well here I am again writing what I thought I wouldn't write because I can't get a few ideas out of my head. It should be mentioned this time around the story is about change, and dealing with change. So give me a few chapters and anyone being OC should be understandable as to why they are that way. This does follow Clashing Ego's and Breaking the sky but I'm trying to write this in away that makes is another story with the same cast and not part 3 as it where.

Comments welcome.

DD


	2. Chapter 2

Long Hot Summer Chapter Two: Nightmares

A vintage 70's flying carrier the ultimate battle platform designed and built by the best and brightest minds a generation hardened by cold war drifted off into the horizon. Behind it a lone parachutist was being left behind to fall into dark water.

Kim woke up with a grown swimming in her own sweat.

" Kevin I'm buying gas turn the AC back on. "

She looked over and saw him in a sleeveless undershirt his long black hair whipping in the wind. For a moment she could make out the tiny bone like features on his skull she first learn about giving him a head but freshman year. He looked like a red neck demon as he answered her.

" Can't I found some Crypted bug in the engine while you where out. It ate a few cables and I needed to ducktape a hose or two. You can sleep through a lot you know."

The idea of being unaware what was going on around her with Kevin right around turned her stomach.

" When do we get there Kevin? "

" I spent a half hour getting us running, but no cops out here so I can go pretty quick, so I'm thinking 2 hours unless we risk the liquid 02 booster. "

Checking her ever present PDA Kim found out the people they where meeting are the holdouts that stuck with the outfit that ran the base until it was mothballed. She tried to imagine being a cold warrior and waking up Christmas morning in '91 and being told the evil empire didn't exist anymore. The Terrorists that thrived in gray void between superpowers where a memory by '94, and that base decommissioned.

" I can't meet these people smelling like a gym, pull over please. "

Kevin pulled the car off the road and quipped.

" You going to meet them in Daisy Dukes? These guys are old enough to be your Dad. "

She gout out of the car as she responded.

" If you peek I'll break something. "

A moment later she came back in her white and blue battle suit.

" OK this thing has a Desert survival mode that recycles sweat because Wade is into the Dune novels way to much. "

She twitched as the armor spun-up like the modded X-Box Kim was sure was in there somewhere.

" You OK Kim? "

" I will not . . have to shave . . for a while. . .take shower next time first yes . . "

" Hahaha you want to call your fat guy tech support? "

" He's in a Providence think tank in Zurich. I'd call him but he's finally got a girlfriend that's not a hologram and he never answers anymore. "

" You're kidding Wide Load got a woman and he didn't make her in the lab? Next thing you'll tell me is Ron has a life that doesn't revolve around you. Where is he by the way, no side kick insurance a GJ? "

She was silent for a long minute, and Kevin looked over she had that look on her face that used to cost him teeth.

" Ron is not an operative Ron is an assistant manager in retail hell, a part time community college student, and a full time big brother for a post human toddler. "

Kevin smiled on the inside, he knew how he was going to get through this without going to jail, and get what he needed to find Gwen.

" Fuck Stan Lee. Kim she's not a post human meta human a half breed or a mutant, she's just got powers. Now if they really let you read my file you know what happened with my step father, so I will help Ron with the kid if he needs it. "

Kim did a double take.

" What are you talking about? "

" Oh fark! He's just working a lot and you not pissed because you lost your sidekick. "

Her face softened and Kevin knew he got her. Even if keeping her was going to be risky.

" No I . . got debriefed by Doctor Director she left Global Justice for Interpol, and the plans I've had since . . .I mean yea Ron is the only one that can handle Hanna some times. "

Danny sat watching two girls play tennis and was more bored then he could remember watching to hotties do anything. He looked to his left to ask Ben how the heck this would lead them to Captain Nemesis when he jumped at the sight of Gwen.

" AAA! "

" Do you EVER sleep? "

" Yea I grab a nap in the afternoon and again about dawn before school. I fight Ghosts the go ALL night. "

She frowned.

" That looks like Julie why are you watching Ben's girlfriend? "

" He needed some help with a bad guy I got it covered. I'm guessing you're not calling because you're bored. "

She flickered like a TV in a brownout.

" The Ghostfreak minions found your dog, and got the key from its chew toy thing. If they wake the Dream Eater it's going to make your dream ghost look like a joke. "

Danny shook his head.

" Why did I leave that stupid key with the dog? Easy way to get rid of them both I guess. Make for Clockworks I'll leave as soon as I'm done with Ben. "

" What did I tell you about Ghost Freak minions? Danny if they get a hold of you or Danielle they can form a new Node and they won't need to break one free from the watch. They're too stupid to know what they're doing. I swear I opened that portal because I was wanted to explore. This is all on me if they . . . Damn you are not going to give me a break are you? Danny just make sure nothings IN Be . . . . . "

Danny woke up with a gasp as Ben screamed.

" GIANT ROBOT I WISH DANNY PHANTOM WAS HERE! "

Ben ate his corn dog, and tried to ignore Danny's horror stories about being forced to eat tofu by his girlfriend.

" I'd have to say I eat meat or bye bye to that one. "

" It's just I can't bring meat into her house and shes got a huge TV. It's like your parents eat meat all the time hello! "

He started ignoring Danny and fiddling with the watch. The ultimatrix still didn't feel right, and with a month of his life that was just gone made him paranoid about checking the thing as if he knew how to look for trouble. Elena made it clear they where done for good, and everyone but Gwen was looking at him like they where angry for so long it was making him feel like an outsider in his own life.

" OK this guy is publicity nuts and this is on live TV. I'm thinking that by half way thought he'll take a shot either to get Julie again or because I'm always on TV when I'm here. "

Ben looked to his left and Danny was asleep uneaten corn dog clutched in his hand.

" Attractive women running back and forth for hours and you're asleep? I swear girls that actually see the sun must be unattractive to you. "

Ben consider dumping soda in his lap but he had this ridicules cartoon version of Danny in his head saying " Ho no I have wet myself my ghost powers will not function! I know this because it happens often! "

Gwen would be angry at him if he tired something like that, but it was still fun joke about it and watch her get mad. He grabbed an empty soda cup from the ground and poked a hole in in.

" So much for 3rd party reinforcements. "

Ben put the cup up to Danny's ear and screamed. The half ghost panicked flew 8 feet into the air in full view of the audience transformed in a blinding flash of white light and lashed out with his ice powers.

The panicked Danny looked around at the now snow covered tennis court.

" Robot where? "

Ben shook the ice and snow off himself and was taking a long minute to decide if he was going to say sorry for scaring him or scream at him for over reacting when Danny took a missile to the left side of his head. Behind him he saw a burly man with a mullet clad in armor that looked like it was made from junked parts.

" AAA! "

" Umm right there Danny umm HERO TIME! "

Ben blindly activated the watch.

They pulled up in front of the base Kevin had robed 30 hours ago, and got out of the car. Kevin started looking through the over night bag he kept in the trunk for something that passed for a clean shirt, and found the oil stained KEV shirt he had from that old job pumping gas. While walking up beside Kim he started running cover ideas through his head.

His boots where a Walmart clearance's sales best so the foot prints where covered. He was armored up most of the time so no prints or hairs. He carried with him the tool kit he couldn't bring last time, to wow the earthlings with real technology. Not that any of this would be worth grain of sand if his face was on camera or that old man got a good look at him.

" Well well Kevin 11. "

Kevin looked up, and started working on an escape plan out of pure habit.

" Lieutenant Steele it's been years hows the wife and kids? "

" As far away from filth like you as possible. Speaking of be careful the company you keep Kimberly I'd hate all those wonderful things I've heard about you to be ruined by bad acquaintances. "

She looked over at Kevin and shook her head.

" He's above the board this time, I'm his handler, and no it wasn't my call. Show us where they broke in so he can check for alien tech. "

A quick walk later Steele was quick to point out that if someone had grabbed the fence and just been able to withstand the voltage it would have flowed through them and into the ground. The lack of scorch marks make it look like someone absorbed it. Kevin ignored him, and walked up to the kicked in door leading to the trapdoor into the base. Two techs where replacing the cover he'd torn off, and he made a show of waving his badge at the lock to get in. Steele wasn't impressed.

" The guard didn't get a good look at the guy but said he was covered in metal in a way that was dissimilar manufactured armor he was aware of. "

Kevin kept his cool.

" Any green lines running through it? Galvanic tech does that a lot. Maybe a bit of the metal I can look at? "

" He didn't report that no, and all the metal we found was sent off to the lab a half hour ago. "

" Security cameras? "

" Yea but the tapes haven't been changed since '94 so they are a bit rough. "

Kevin swallowed hard and rolled the dice while Steele was looming over him leaving out certain details waiting for him to slip up.

" Take me to the Flintstones computer that runs this place I might be able to clean up the picture. "

He opened his tool kit as Steele he was sure resisted the urge to grab it and run to groom lake on foot.

" Why is it so dark on this tape you turn off the lights to save on the power bill? Looks like this is the best we are going to get with an analog recording. "

The three of them watched the tape with 2/3rds of Kevin covered in darkness, he tired not to gloat.

" Well that was pointless, what did they take? "

Kim spoke up tired of letting boys do all the talking.

" A steal face mask that used to belong to a Scottish arms dealer. It's been passed down his family for centuries. Kind of a badge pride. "

Kevin tried to find a reason to get out of there.

" OK so the old guy was right a trophy hunter or an old guard hold out. 'Cept the guys made out of metal and probably an alien. How many buyers do you think there are for this thing? "

" An eastern European Baroness or an Australian gun runner at the very least. Why did they call you in again ? "

" I work cheap, and know how to spot partial simulation. "

" What now? "

" Replicators from Star Trek basically but in the real world they can only copy simple stuff. Like an old metal masks. You bust in, you rob something important, and sell it to two or three interested people that assume the others are buying fakes. Without level 4 tech you can't spot the fakes. "

Kim didn't sound overly impressed, and Kevin started to sweat more then he was already.

" You can do all that and you hire someone to bust in like a bull in a china shop to get the real one? It would be easier to just set the alarm off and leave. Let everyone think an old box got missed when they searched the place. Or better yet just say you got out clean with it. "

But Steele of all people bought it hook line and sinker.

" Except young lady these people didn't make mistakes like that. Sure you cut their funding and take their tools and man power but anyone that wanted that mask had to know the kind of people that might come looking if that alarm went off. Hell if this was two years ago Slaughter would been here and not fishing in Alaska. "

Kim just blinked.

" Well maybe keeping one guy on hand to guard the place is a bad idea. Email me a copy of the lab work, and Kevin and I will run down places you can get this knockoff technology on earth. "

Danny tried to ignore the ringing in his left ear as they waited in an ally behind the arena.

" This is your fault you realize that right Ben? "

" What? They didn't call the cops after you froze the court, and it was some guy Julie ticked off! "

" Yeaaa. "

Julie finally came out and he was glad to not be alone with Ben. She gave her boyfriend a hug as she spoke her weird alien pet hopping along behind her.

" Well the good news is since I won my match while your friend was sleeping they aren't going to hold it against me. The girls that where playing will get a re match next week and they'll call this one a draw. Oh and Danny they wanted me to ask you not to come back here again. I did try to stick up for you but they said Ben sells tickets. "

Danny smacked himself in the face.

" OK who was that mullet wearing nut job? "

Julie blushed.

" I kind of wanted Ship to turn into a Tron style bike so I kind of . . broke into his basement. "

Ben just frowned.

" You went looking for a crazy man all by yourself? "

" Ben I date you a guy named "Lectron" isn't scary. "

Danny took out his phone while they bickered.

" Tucker isn't answering I wish it was because he had a girlfriend and not because he's committing a felony. "

He dialed Sam's cell without giving Tucker a 2nd thought.

" Hay how's Dani? Good video games build character. Listen I need to hit Google for me, Captain Nemesis . . . good guess Sam. Take care, and keep Dani from knowing who I'm hanging around with. "

The half ghost turned back to Ben and Julie who had by now where in the middle of a make up hug.

" Your bad guy was in court all week except for today the judge had a kidney stone. I'm betting he only takes a shot at you with robot stand in's when he's got an air tight alibi. You should be cool till he does a fundraiser for orphans on Sunday. So you got today off. "

Kevin hid in the sporting goods section of local S-mart. Grifting was for people with ice water in their veins that could pretend to give a damn knowing just how screwed the mark would be in the end. The fact that if this all went south half way though and Kim stuck up for him that future she kept talking about at Providence would never happen, and for the first time in a long time he couldn't help but give a damn.

Kevin looked at his reflection in a display case but Technorg looked back at him.

" This is more screwed up then selling warmongers their own guns, because she is in no way asking for it. Welcome back to being a complete and utter bastard Kevin. "

Some guy with a name tag started giving him the stink eye, and Kevin made his way to the checkout with the parts they needed to get the car fixed. At the counter he asked for a pack of menthol cools and a lighter needing something to take the edge off. He slipped his fake ID to the same guy that was looking at him funny in the isles and the man scoffed.

" Dwayne McDuffie my ass kid. You got the wrong decade on your birthday and you're not this tall. "

" Listen Ash is it? What about I slip you a hundred for $65 worth of parts and smokes. Then we call the change a tip? "

Ash smiled took Kevin's money bagged his car parts and stuck the change the smokes and his fake ID into his pocket.

" Have a nice day thank you for shopping at S-mart you miserable Screw Head. "

Kevin grabbed the bag of parts and flipped off the guy as he left.

" Redneck! "

Reaching the car he found Kim sitting on a patch of grass next to the car tapping away on that damn PDA of hers. ' At least ' Kevin thought ' she switched to some shorts that looked like they fit well freshman year so I get the odd bit of eye candy. . . while I maybe ruin her life. '

" Got the parts crazy prices in this hole. Give me a few and we will be riding with AC at least. Your people find who I told you to find? "

Kim spoke without looking up.

" Argit scumbag supreme. You where right he's not far from here, something about scamming UFO enthusiasts. "

" Typical like they ever have money err I mean selling info on higher tech planets to a backwater is a misdemeanor. Thing is he's not smart enough to leave it at that so let hurry, we catch him in the act we have bargaining power. "

Kim put the PDA down and began tieing her long red hair into a pony tail while she spoke.

" Mind if I drive? I'm getting bored with looking out the window and reading Fark and Slashdot. "

Kevin's hand tossed the keys to her without thinking his head spinning with a mix of guilt and longing.

" Umm take care of my baby. "

" Your baby has a few bruises. Take her into a fight or something? "

" V.V. Argost kept interesting pets. "

Kevin tired hard get some sleep his head spinning at the fact that he handed over the keys. Looking to his right after a nasty pot hole he was shocked to see Gwen in the drivers seat.

" You never let me drive this easy. Is it because she's prettier then me? No wait maybe I was just the red head you could get and not the one you really wanted. "

Kim screamed at him as the car rumbled off the road.

" KEVIN! "

He looked down at himself, and noticed he was armored up in a mix of glass, dashboard plastic, what ever his seat covering was made of.

" Oh crud you didn't see this OK? It's kind of my peoples answer to . . . well you didn't see this. "

" You had blades pooping out of everywhere and where screaming for "Gwen". "

Danny floated invisible and intangible watching Ben play video games and scratch himself for a 3rd hour. As he began to doze off he was glad Julie didn't come over, not that he was supprised after the whole picking a fight with a crazy person thing. He stuck his hand into Ben's head and images of the Ultimatrix displaying his fathers face and screaming " Now loading Fenton Tech plugin " as his was ripped apart flashed through his mind. Thankfully is Azmeth's ghost paranoia didn't extend beyond the watch.

Removing his hand Danny was glad to have found nothing. He whispered under his breath.

" That was better then last time, your luck holds Hero boy. "

Next " Eater of Dreams "


	3. Chapter 3

Long Hot Summer Chapter Three: " Eater of Dreams "

Bellwood the night everything changed.

Gwen sat on the roof of her house looking up at the moon. It was in alignment, mars was in the right place, six months of chanting meditating and that tattoo her mom would kill her if she found out about all lead up to tonight. With a thought she walked on a platform of pure magic over to her bedroom window and climbed in.

" No point backing out now. So much planning and even more worrying. "

She sat crossed legged in front of her mirror and whispered a spell unheard since the iron age.

" I call the eternal watchmen, the whisperers on the wind, the unblinking eyes I call the Observants. "

With the faintest of sparks her own reflection began to move all on its own and speak in a voice not hers.

" Gaius of the Julii ended this pack in blood long before your time Star Child. "

Gwen spoke as if she was ready for objections.

" The wording of contract covers anyone born on this world, and it has no time limit or blood tie. Are your kind as bound their oaths as they say? "

Her face in the mirror look alien as it took on an expression of anger.

" You presume much for one that walks in two worlds, and increasingly belongs to none. "

" I have followed the rituals and with respect to you and your house I would have my questions or my efforts otherwise re-payed. "

Her reflections face turned half away unwilling to admit bruised pride.

" Very well but only out of altruism for your deeds on earths behalf, but be warned this right of foresight is the last this world will see. Give forth three questions and three only, and receive answers as true as our vision can tell. "

" Thanks I guess. Are the futures you see unchangeable? Will I join my grandmothers people? "

At the third questions he voice faltered just a bit.

" D-do I ONLY define myself through others? "

For a heartbeat there was nothing, and then words moved her world.

" There is only one answer to all your questions Star Child. Choice is paramount to the life equation. "

Gwen raised her voice.

" That's just a riddle, and a bad one! "

" How so Star Child? You have looked into the eye of time and know more of changed fates then most. You have bound beings from the lower realm with the fire of rage. You have touched the celestial realms and been brought back to earth by love. You have done all of these things and question the power of will? I state plainly as I did NOT for Alexander of Macedonia we have vision others do not like one eyed men in a land of the blind. Fair well Star Child you have no one to pin blame on what is coming save yourself. "

Her reflection went back to normal, and she felt her body grow exhausted. Despite its protests she stood walked to her desk and began writing. Dear Kevin

Kevin flipped Gwen's mattress while screaming into his cellphone.

" Tucker if I need to find and reset an of the shelf earth router when you've got the kind of rig I know you've got I'm going to pay you in kicks to the face! "

Ben tried to get thought to him as Kevin continued trashing the room grabbing a dresser and over turning it.

" Kevin you are wrecking the damn house calm it down! "

" Calm down ? CALM DOWN? TENNYSON WE GET A LETTER EACH AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM! "

" YES I WANT YOU TO CALM DOWN SO I DONT HAVE TO HANDLE YOU AND LOOK FOR HER! "

Kevin leaned against the wall his left shoulder touching Gwen's mirror as he took a long breath before speaking.

" Tennyson she wouldn't do this . . . just tell me you are not covering for her on something stupid please. "

Ben lied.

" I do not know what shes doing I swear. "

Kevin's powers kicked in on reflex and he turned around ripping the mirror of the wall.

" This thing tastes like silver, and it it feels like almost 20 pounds of it. Where the hell did she get 5 grand worth of silver mirror? "

Gwen turned up the collar of her trench coat, pulled her laptop out of her back back and tried to ignore the white haired guy watching her from two seats over.

Dear Diary

Taking the bus was cheap but I think I'm going to work on a teleport spell that works for general locations.

I keep checking my pockets looking for my badge and cellphone. Both of them are on my dresser where I left them, along with the last few years of my life.

Part of me wants to run home and hope no one noticed I was gone. That option was off the table at 5 am when my shoes hit the sidewalk outside of my parents house. Half of it is honestly just being lonely. I think I'll look at getting a perminate familiar when this is over.

She closed the laptop and stowed it as the bus came to a stop.

Gwen exited onto an Amity park street in a bright hot early summer day. The thick coat she knew she'd need later made the heat even worse. Making her way to the park she took up the seat from which shed would achieve her goal . . . the park bench with the least gum on it.

Taking out her sun glasses muttered a quick spell as they faintly started to glow.

" With eyes unclouded. "

Putting them on Gwen got an eye full. Green and blue swirls of otherworldly power filled the sky unseen by most eyes as time rolled on. With her coat laying next to her under her backpack she spent the day studying things few would believe. Then she just simply got bored.

" Alright that's enough homework for one summer vacation. "

Reaching into her backpack Gwen pulled out an extra trough trash bag and put her coat and pack into it. With a gesture she magically lifted a patch of earth next to a tree and tossed the bag in. Lowering the dirt onto it very slowly she smiled.

" Better then a buss locker, and free. "

Walking from the park and out into the hot summers afternoon Gwen felt strange. Not because walking around back alleys was anything new to her, just doing it all by her self. No backup, no one to scold or joke with, time to do something about that. All she needed was a sign.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST BEWARE! "

Gwen jumped.

" AAAA! "

The semi transparent figure dressed in overalls and thick looking gloves raised his hands over his head comically and screamed.

" I see you tremble before the might of the box ghost! As you should! "

Gwen grinned an wicked little grin, and her eyes lit up like candles.

" Here boy! "

The ghost found himself inside a cube of glowing purple light. He began pounding in the sides of it like an angry mime in hell.

" You would dare attempt to contain me within a BOX! "

" No daring about it. Listen I need a spirit guide, and you being able to talk are hired. "

Balling his fists like an petulant child he lashed out at his container. His eyes grew bloodshot, sweat covered his brow and the top as is where pooped off Gwen's " box " containing him.

" I am FREE! "

The Box Ghost took to the air, and Gwen shook her head.

" You've got to be kidding me. "

She broke into a run her powers making energy platforms under her feet taking her into the air after her target.

" Get back here I am not using a talking bird! "

Watching the odd creature make a break for it Gwen balled up enough energy to blowup a small car and pitched it at him like she was still on the softball team. A moment later the sky lit up like a flare went off and she approached the stunned Box Ghost at her leisure. He spoke like a boxer that took to many head shots as she re caste her spell this time with a spherical containing field.

" . . round. . .box . . "

Gwen spoke.

" OK now where were we? I need to get into your world, and to know what I'll find there. "

Three weeks later and twelve thousand feet over the ashes of Weird World.

Drew Saturday pulled shards of alien crystal out of Kevin's shoulder. The fight had been long, and Vanrook was dead. Zak had been too for all of three minutes. The alien medical kit Kevin used to restart the boys brain had made him a hero tonight. He felt lower then he did when he lived in a subway station for the idea he was having. Drew spoke first.

" Wow kid Doyle was right you where worth the price tag tonight. Where did you learn that left hook again it looked like something I've seen before? "

Kevin ignored the pain more in shock that THIS was Doyle's sister.

" I used to run errands for Drakken, Shego felt bad when some vestigial arms I used to have fell off and she showed me a few things. "

" Well that one could never stand fools, even if she well lets not get into a few burns I have. "

The boy laughed though the pain.

" She had me take the stitches out of her back I know you two when at it pretty hard over the Kur stone. Listen if you want to save a few bucks, I'll call tonight a freebee if you can read something for me. Doyle tells me you the only witch he's ever meet that doesn't live in a gingerbread house. "

Drew smiled at him and he could tell he'd get the money anyway, he'd saved her son and she was blind to anything in his past that might make her think otherwise about giving him certain kind of info. He took out a picture of the back of Gwen's mirror.

" Wow this is Celtic mostly anyway part conjuring the dead, part reversing a spell someone would use to watch you, and maybe a binding in there too. I can't tell is that lipstick or um is that lip stick?"

Kevin tried to look like a lost puppy and not like someone that honestly didn't know if he'd hug Gwen she he found her to knock her cold for running off like this.

" No clue her parents don't like me to much and I only got a quick look. It was made of sliver if that helps. "

" Silver silver, like not just shiny? That makes the rune on the bottom a two way illusion. Think magical teleconferencing software. As for who she was talking to . . maybe you should tell me about your looking for because this is going to take something serous to track. "

He moved in for the kill.

" The only girl I ever loved. "

Unseen eyes watched them bicker like children.

" I do not see why we do not take the usual portal! "

" Do you always need to scream stuff? And YES I am not breaking into Danny's house or asking him for help. "

The frustrated Box Ghost pouted inside his bubble.

" Very well then we must wait here until the portal is open! Errr open . "

" Yea about that Box Ghost I've been camping out on this bill board for weeks now. I think it's time to speed thing up a little. "

Powers never meant to cross slammed into each other and the barrier between worlds didn't open so much as tore.

" And we are IN! Let me grab my stuff and you are showing me around a while! "

" Beware! For the Ghost Zone is a place of boxes best left CLOSED! "

Gwen for once wasn't listening, as she shoved the Box Ghost thought the tear. In a flash of green light the world turned upside down, and the very idea of DOWN became suspect. An emerald green sky doted with bits of land at random was laid out before her, and her skin tingled at on contact with the wholly other worldly power she did not understand.

" Oh yea this is the right place. Now for Clockworks library! "

The Box Ghost did a double take.

" W-What? You seek the ghost of TIME? Not even I the BOX GHOST dare to trespass on his domain! "

Gwen tried to not smile, as something crept up behind them.

" I'm sure we will manage. "

Behind the pair their pursuer approached invisible and unheard. He reached his hand outward only to have it pass through her harmlessly. The Observants whispered to him on frequencies mortals can not hear.

" Not this time Clockwork. She invoked the old rites and must face this alone. "

The elder Ghost of Time spoke knowing his words where falling on deaf ears.

" You honor agreements made with Merlin, aren't they a bit out of date? "

" The Star Child knew what she was invoking or should have. She has faced a trial of skill in reaching the back of beyond. Next comes the trial of flesh . . . "

Clockwork cut in.

" Oh for pities sake you can't think she's ready to face the mirror at only 16? "

" Ready or not she will. "

The white haired man floated past Clockwork and he looked away.

The ghost freaks where on them just after they pitched camp on a floating tropical island. Less then last time she ran into them with Ben a lot less, but still enough to be dangerous.

" It couldn't be Charmcaster I swear I'd be fine if it was her! "

The mindless minion in front of her exploded only to be replaced with another in a scene that repeated itself for a good half an hour until Gwen noticed that they managed to finally get between her and floating containment spell holding the Box Ghost. The bubbled pooped and he shouted.

" Hay you will not challenge the might of the BOXGHOST! "

Gwen reached deep and fired four simultaneous blasts one from each hand and a pair of eye beams she swore she'd never be comfortable with. The field was cleared at last save for Gwen the Box Ghost, and the sole remaining minion that managed to grab the other specter by his overalls.

" Hay put him down! "

The thing looked confused like a starving dog that managed to find a rubber pork chop, and tossed him aside vanishing as Gwen dropped to her knees.

" OK that . . . was harder then is should have been. "

Gwen looked down at her hands the world went blurry as she passed out.

The air in the room was alive more then any other she could remember. Then the ice cold to lab table made her sit up and open her eyes. The room was dark lit by a thousand and one tiny lights from innumerable devices.

" This is earth, it has to be. "

One of them has a vague outline of her body and as much as the technical thing was Kevin's strong suit and not hers the fact that their were two sets of numbers on it made her understand clear enough.

" Ghost energy it's like venom. "

Looking around the lab for something that was ALIVE, and she found it in the garbage of all places. Pulling the life energy from the mold on someones leftovers produces a ball of power the size of a grape Gwen scoffed.

" I guess I shouldn't have killed the entire park last time. "

Taking the dangerous step of shifting into her Anodite form she marveled at the green impurity that ran through her purple body. With a less of a spell and more of a thought the power she'd pulled out of the mold started to switch places with the Ecto-energy that polluted her form. As the molds power was quickly exhausted the purple sphere began turning green and she felt a great pain as she was forced to use will to expel the remaining taint. The green orb now the size of a baseball she chucked it at a pair of armored doors and it scared their surface with a loud bang. Gwen stood, and turned back to her human form as she spoke.

" Hello Danny. "

The Half Ghost floated her way with a confused look on his face.

" OK making friends with the Box Ghost confused me enough, but that light show was a little bit James Cameron. He brought you here by the way, its almost sad he thinks he found a friend. "

" He's under a spell, I kept him on a leash because . . . well you know. "

" About as bright as a moonless night. What the heck where you doing in the Ghost Zone anyway? "

Gwen turned from him, and walked in the direction of the ghost portal.

" Mind opening the door I need to get back to my camp. "

" Umm no. Now why where you in there? I'm not my Mom but you looked pretty unhealthy a minute ago. "

Gwen closed her eyes for a moment hoping to cover the glow as she reached out with her mind. She turned to face Danny.

" Somethings I need to do in there Danny that's all. I thought the tattoo over my heart chakra would be better protection. "

The Box Ghost floated into the room if Danny noticed he didn't seem to care. The half ghost spoke.

" Yea that's not going to fly Gwen, now your the Tennyson I can stand so please tell me whats so important that you'd go into a place that's toxic to you? "

The ignored Box Ghost began comically hitting the open portal button but nothing happened. Gwen tried to buy time.

" Danny I know you have a portal and I got in there once already without it. Not letting me use your portal costs me a half hour and a headache at most. "

He shook his head.

" Then get ready for a migraine. "

Gwen thought to herself trying to decide the next heartbeat.

' Just walkover to him stick your tongue down his throat so he's good and distracted. Then just use the same spell you did on the Box Ghost and throw more power behind it. He'll open the portal and forget I was here . . . or ask me for my number. That or just talk to him. '

" Do you know what you are Danny? Where that will lead you? I'd like to know all my options and for once I'm tired being along for the ride. Everything I need to know is in Clockworks library. "

Danny landed and walked to her.

" Speaking of headaches. Going looking for Clockwork can be dangerous, and the result . . . . stick with you. "

In that moment Gwen would like to think she got through to him, that unlike the million times she'd had to scold Ben for not thinking things through that cooler heads prevailed. The truth was she didn't care WHAT Danny thought all she wanted was him out of her way. This time it all REALLY was about her, just this ONCE. Six years of playing big sister to Ben while he stumbled his way between being a legend and being every bit as dangerous any normal person would be with that watch had earned her this much dammit!

Danny spoke and the world moved a little more as fates where decided.

" Fine but come over here and let me show you a map f the place before you go. "

" I don't want. . . "

" You made Ember McClain sit down shut up and get in the Fenton thermos. I dumped her on the flipping moon for what she pulled last time, you have enemies in there Gwen. "

" You have a point I guess. "

Deep in the Ghost Zone Clockwork watched the Ghost Freak minions that survived the fight wondered ever closer to his tower. The rip Gwen had left open between there and the earth hadn't lasted long but HE'D been reaching out and calling the Ghost Freaks for some time. As one that existed outside the flow of time their was little he could do about it. When Gwen Tennyson went over his head to the Observants his hands where tied, and this wasn't like Daniel cracking under the strain and needing to be shown just how bad it could get. No this girl had looked into the eye of the temporal storm before, and knew that with choice comes consequence.

Oddly he shifted into the form of a child as he turned to look at the dented Fenton thermos behind him, and shiver at the thought of its occupant.

" You horrible thing, you worst of all possible endings for Danny because of this girl your going to be free very soon. In your utter inhumanity you'll slam into that her and teacher her that there are worse things then Vilgax in this universe. The Eater of Dreams you are you monster, the Eater of Dreams. . ."

Next Trials of the Flesh


	4. Chapter 4

Long Hot Summer: Chapter four " Trials of the Flesh "

Ben watched the pre dawn sky with dread. Nemesis or Overlord or whatever will be on him today, and thanks to Will Harangue he knows how long he can be hero-ed up on top of his moves in most of his forms. Julie's got some good idea's, and Julies good ideas scare him because she has a chance to be something great in the real world not playing spaceman.

He looked down from Sorcerers mesa and out over the desert. Ben couldn't help but wish Gwen was here. Julie reached up and pulled him back down.

" I'm cold. "

Ben thought ' Yea I really shouldn't be thinking about Gwen now, but it's easier then thinking of ways to make Julie hate me. If I do that she . . .might go back to that life she had before we went out, and her world got turned upside down. '

Ship in the form of a ridiculous black and green teddy bear thing was morphing into something resembling blanket.

' I guess you'd need to go too, just in case she wanted to keep going. . . that I am even thinking about this while we are up here camping out without telling our parents just because I had a damn nightmare. We are both in so damn deep when we turn our phones back on. I didn't even tell her that I dreamed about making her hate me. I just skipped to the part about Danny Phantom looking down on me. Who the heck is afraid of that guy? '

Ben looked down on Julie still half asleep, so worried about what being in his life could cost her. He wondered if he could live with himself if he just lashed out at her made her hate him to protect her from the life that he picked when he was 10 years old.

' Man was Grandpa Max ever right to keep his kids out of it. I still want to go where the watch can take me, but hurting someone else just by being there. Eastwood should be as bad as Max Tennyson, and the life hurting people close to him scared him! '

Thinking like this trying to be two steps ahead when he spent his entire life living in the moment was almost painful. He looked down at Julie one more time as he stood up.

' Maybe if I hit her she'll be so damn mad she'll call Harangue make a college funds worth of money for a 5 minute interview and be too valuable to making me look bad to be in any danger? '

Ben took off his trademarked green coat and put it over her to keep her warm as he spoke.

" You're beautiful and I might even be in love with you, but some time years from now you could blame me for taking away your life. This ends today, tomorrow can wait till then. "

Ben walked off the side of the mesa like he was taking the stairs, and began falling at 32 feet per second squared. The whole way down this adrenalin surged, and he couldn't help but realize that this is where he was most at home. This was the eye of the storm, this was do or die, this was the closest the grownup world came to a 10 year old's dreams of being a hero. He spoke in a soft voice almost lost on the rushing wind.

" Emergency transformation one code ten. "

In a flash of green he was Jetray, and in a eye blink Jetray was doing a fair amount of light speed chasing the moon through the brightening sky. The alien forms bizarre senses gave him a buzz he was ashamed to ask Azmith about, and Gwen just smiled at the one time he brought it up. In 12 minutes he'd blown past the sea of tranquility, passing unknowingly with in four feet of Ember Mclain's lonely prison. Buy the time he'd started to feel his air hit the half way point he was most of the way back to earth, and his mind made up. He would force an ending to this no matter how stupid it was, no matter how much it played into Overlord's hands. No one else was getting hurt today because of him.

' Gwen would think this is the worst plan ever but she can't hold my hand and be my personal grownup forever. '

Kim watched him THE Kevin Levin, the guy that broke the rules and threatened her family sitting in a room with a sleeping baby on his lap explaining to a bunch of greasy people that ET is not a bad guy.

" No really most aliens don't eat humans or their leavings. I know he wanted you to invest in that scrap iron company and yea iron is valuable on the galactic market but trade isn't opening anytime soon. Earth just isn't ready for that yet. "

Argit hogtied to her left squirmed and tried to talk despite the tape over his mouth. Kim spoke.

" Sssssh I've got a can of cherry coke and I'm told me dumping it over your head would be bad. "

She watched him talk being a lot nicer then he had to be yet again, and that voice in her head telling her he was no good and this was an act was getting fainter. After that nightmare one thing she was damn sure of was Kevin was terrified FOR this missing girl of his. The thought of just how much she missed her side-kick slash boyfriend Ron and how much things had changed in the two years since high school just made her heart sink. The idea that Ron someplace she couldn't find would drive her crazy with worry too.

Kim imagined a cartoony moment with a little angel one of her shoulders and a devil on the other.

The angel look like her in her old cheer leading outfit.

" He did his time and learned his lessons. Even Shego turned over a new leaf. "

The Devil looked like Bonny Rockwaller.

" Your forgetting who he is and what terrible things he can do. "

Kim remembered how much she hated Bonny and snapped back to reality as Kevin walked over to her.

" OK we are done and they aren't going to say anything. "

" What the plan with this guy? "

" I can't hold Argit what he was doing was a speeding ticket like slap on the wrist, but the earth money part I'll have to turn him over to GJ and let them figure out if local chargers are umm called for or something. That should keep him locked up for a few weeks while GJ turns into Providence. "

Kim picked up on the cue and took the tape off FAST.

" AAA this is police brutality! "

She spoke.

" Particle simulation know anything about it? "

He spat out the answer angrily.

" Only rig like that I ever had was broken so I sold it to Cooper a year ago! "

Kevin smiled.

" Coopers a trainee plumber that's been off planet for months. I bet you a smoothy someone hit his lab and got lucky. That boy never could do security. "

Looking at Danny's map made Gwen uneasy. There was something about it that just seemed alive. It was clear enough to tell her how to get from her old campsite to Clockworks tower. The fact that she was camped out on Skulkers island made Danny insist on coming along to make sure she got her stuff and got out without him noticing.

Real company was nice after days of the Box Ghost, even if it only lasted about an hour.

Gwen smiled at that thought, Danny wasn't so bad. She could guess why he and Ben where always bumping heads. The watch and Ben didn't impress him, and that bruised Ben's ego. Ben normally wouldn't care, but Danny had powers. Putting him in the same category as her Kevin or anything " in the know " about everything most people are to blind to see.

' It's a shame ' thought Gwen ' They aren't that different. He's stronger here a lot stronger. What are you Danny Phantom? '

Gwen couldn't help but remember Danny's last words before she entered the vaulted doors of the tower.

" ClockWork is all about choice and consequence Gwen, be careful "

Entering the place the sound of innumerable ticking clocks echoed everywhere and Gwen quipped as she explored.

" If you control time why do you need a clock? "

ClockWork watched unseen as events unfolded. The possible futures had been narrowing down to the inevitable one future that would be since the Observant's told him to stay out of this. He could at least bear silent witness and not turn away. For the role he played in this he owed her that much.

The Fenton thermos in the corner exploded as a Ghost Freak minion following Gwen's footsteps touched it. The battle would be long and it would not be pretty.

Kevin and Kim walked into Coopers lab and Kim scoffed.

" It stinks in here like a locker room. "

" Cooper didn't get out much till we got him in the Plumbers. All alien tech WOW, and dealing with guys like me for money to pay for it. "

Kevin searched the lab in silence as Kim started ruffling through Coopers security tapes. Just like she thought nothing recent. She was looking through old videos when Kevin came up behind her. It was the old footage of Ben him and Gwen looking for Cooper back during the Highbreed mess.

" That's her in the blue, Gwen I mean. "

Kim watch him put his hand on the screen before speaking. The look on his face made Kim hang her head.

" The rig's here and it's been used someone made a copy of something want to guess what? "

It was a hard thing using people, REALLY using them. Watching them take their future in there hands and smash it into dust with a smile because of you. It feels like something inside you sinks every time, until you either stop caring or decide to admit what your doing and face a judgment you've earned.

" This is sick, you really do love her, and your afraid enough to do anything. White Knight can go to hell, I can't keep this up. Kevin they don't know where Gwen is they want you for what they can't get out of the Forever Knights, Extra-net access and a . . cop to look the other way while they import stuff from off world to fix the nanite problem. "

Kevin rested his head against the screen and spoke.

" Big Daddy ? "

" Has been working with White Knight for longer then we've been alive. They where afraid the Legion of Garuda would have told you something that might. . .and that doesn't even begin to explain why I helped them does it? "

In his minds eye Kevin could see the old men from the Legion looking down on him. Backward cavemen embracing an illusion in more ways then one. Mana use was just a technology, and magic a word to make story's seem more real before you have the science to explain things. " Where she goes you cannot follow. You are an impure soul that could never face the mirror. "

Back in reality Kim was sad to hear him respond and sadder still to see the lights start to dim. She knew what absorbing electricity did to Kevin.

" They've got Ron in the basement with jumper cables hooked to his unmentionables? No you just finally realized life isn't a Disney movie and for you to get what you want some times someones got to lose what they want. Who cares if it's old Kevin he's just garbage anyway right? "

The room went dark and Kim's force field went up just before Kevin struck.

Ben smiled for the camera's outside the courthouse for an hour before Nemesis got there. He told them he was just in the neighborhood because the pizza was good, but if the people of the press wanted his opinion on things he'd be happy to give it.

" The old man just lost it. It happens to us all sooner or later you get pudgy around the middle, and start longing for your glory days. He shouldn't be in jail he should be in a support group for midlife troubles. "

Four reporters and three phone numbers later ( one reporter was a guy ) Ben's trap was set. Everyone knew he was here saying these things, and it was up to Nemesis or Overlord to take the bate. It all came down to ego really, and Ben knew a few things about ego.

Ben sat on a roof of the court house eating a slice of deep dish. Court was starting now, and the Captain would have a federal judge as his eye witness. He showed up right on time, the oddly polished silver armor a contrast to his normal suit if it wasn't another robot.

" Hello Bennyson. "

Ben set the watch to Four Arms ignoring the insult, but didn't transform.

" Sup old timer. This another tin man or you really here? "

" Oh I'm really with a federal judge denying that a few robots I sold to collectors got rebuilt by an enemy of mine. An enemy with big tax debits, a life sentence already and kids in college. "

" A few more million in trashed hardware is nothing to you? I've got to be taxing your pocket book by now old man. "

He smiled a wicked smile and leveled a blaster at Ben's face.

" Stable long term investments son, and thanks for helping me trash Computron's minions a while back the extra dimensional tech research I've been funding since you where in diapers was really sped up b

by that. "

Ben Smiled back.

" I'd like to thank April O'Neil at channel 6 news for lending me her sound pack to get this confession. I know I promised you an exclusive after this was over April, but if that armor's extra-dimensional I need to put out a warrant with my people and not just earth authorities. Love you really, we'll do lunch. "

The fallen hero just hung his head as a camera man pooped out from behind a air conditioner unit to get a better shot.

" You little bastard. "

Her shield gave way yet again as the thing screamed an unearthly scream. Gwen began looking around for ways to use her environment to her advantage as she tried to get a good look at it. The ugly gargoyle like statue was a bit small, but she needed a breather after a half an hour of playing tag with the invisible man.

" Twista Combetitus ! "

The statue came to life with a subtle flash and Gwen threw up another shield and waited. In a heartbeat her unseen attacker slammed into it leaving deep cracks in the field. Her quickie do it yourself guardian totem attacked at the source of the cracks and got lucky. Her attacker materialized and Gwen did a double take.

" Danny ? "

The Dark twisted image of Danny locked arms with the statue and quipped as he began crushing it into rubble.

" No not even close! "

She pulled out her glasses and renewed the spell on them.

" With eyes unclouded. "

In that moment she looked into a thing without beginning or end. It was a Phantom, like she'd been when she tried to save Kevin by swimming against the river of time. Built on the template that was Danny Fenton it lacked key component an intangible element called a soul. It walked from her destroyed guardian and put a claw like hand on her cracked shield.

" Be careful looking into the abyss Gwendolyn, because it looks back into you. Mmmm this is a pleasant surprise you don't need those toys from Bezel in this world. I wonder what tipped you over the edge and made you more then just another Charmcaster? Oh well it doesn't matter, I don't have the luxury of time I once had. You and Ben will have had years to become so much more dangerous, so you'll need to die quickly this time. "

Gwen did a double take at the thought of this thing looking inside her before tossing her glasses like a bad habit.

" W-what? "

He smashed her shield again like it was made of glass, and Gwen came back to her sense. She clapped her hands and sent a blast 360 degrees centered on her. It knocked her opponent back and managed to make the other still invisible duplicate dissolve.

" Someone's met a Phantom before I see. No matter, I've fought this fight before myself, AND WON! "

He charged her flying at breakneck speed, and she countered with a wedge shaped force field he slammed into going close to 60 miles an hour shattering it and stunning him. Gwen quipped despite her growing feeling of nausea.

" Not my first time in ghost town thanks! "

He was still for a long heart beat before looking up suddenly dissolving into a green cloud and enveloping her.

" Stupid child, I have flown in the face of the time master! I spent a decade killing heroes until no more remained! I called the Ghost Freaks here across the void top free me! I will consume you from the inside! "

Gwen felt her own heart stop.

His hands felt like hammers as they hit as her shield flashed as it took the hits. With each blow the shield dimly lit the room with a pale blue glow, and Kim was half sure Kevin wasn't armored up . . yet.

" Kevin I know you're angry, but I'm the one coming clean to you here! "

He grabbed an old CRT monitor with on hand and broke it over her head.

" All this time WASTED because I'm a scumbag RIGHT! "

The electricity jumped from his hands like he wasn't six years out of practice. Kim crossed her arms and blocked the blast her suit she hoped still had a file on Kevin.

" I made a dumb call because things are changing and I was scared! "

When the flash from the blast cleared from her eyes he was on her. He grabbed her at the wast and tossed her out the door like a rag doll reminding Kim who out weighed who by about fifty pounds. She flipped to her feet in the ally behind Coopers and screamed.

" Kevin for Pete's sake you need to calm it down or I have to go BATGIRL HERE! "

She could see his eyes clearly under the bright hot summer sun, and he looked like everything that was pushing him to a breaking point was personified in Kim. In that moment she made a choice.

" Look I'm not here to fight, I'm powering the suit down now. I've been wrong about you for a while, but now I have to believe you're basically good at heart. "

He grabbed the wall absorbing the stone before ripping off a chick the size of a bowling ball.

" Hay Batgirl, Ever dance with the devil by pale moon light? "

Kim ducked it as fast as ever, and started cartwheeling up the alley to put some room between her and Kevin. He started ranting madly either to freak her out or because he had just snapped.

" Knock Knock ! Who's there? BATGIRL BANG BANG What a KILLING JOKE! "

Kim hoped back to her feet just in time to see him grow a spiked mace over one hand and charge like a rhino.

" KEVIN! "

Ducking at the last minute so he got that mace stuck in a wall was child's play. He was better then this, and they both knew it. She just couldn't afford trade blows with someone that was after all superhuman. From behind him she gave Kevin a roundhouse kick to the back of his rock covered head and hoped that it wasn't enough to do REAL damage. He laughed it off.

" HAHAH! You don't do this much with real players do you? "

He turned and faced her smiling like a lunatic while he brandished the over sized mace a bit of her suits belt hanging from one of the spikes .

" You bastard . . . you cut the control cable. I turned this thing off so I wouldn't hurt you! Get that through your skull! "

He kicked her square in the gut and she bent over unable to remember the last time she got hit much less that hard. Kevin formed both his hands into one giant hammer and raised his arms for a kill shot. Kim looked up with a madness of her own in her eyes, and against all logic she jumped straight at him wrapping her arms around his neck. The momentum made him fall backwards the hammer making his hands useless for a long minute while he morphed the rock back around his hands.

" Is this what happened with your girl friend? You get mad try to put her in her place so she ran off? "

Kevin hopped to his feet and saw Kim peeling herself out of the top half her battle suit wearing nothing but a back sports bra underneath. Her words rung in his ears. She screamed at him daring him on.

" I bet you knocked her up and she's in a alley with a coat hanger KILLING THE FILTHY ALIEN PARASITE YOU PUT INSIDE HER! "

He charged again knowing full well what Kim had planned, and not caring. She charged to meet him only to do a baseball slide between his legs at the last minutes dropping the top half of her power suit as it's energy cell went critical.

Kim looked down at the smoking remains of Kevin Levin like a broken statue.

" You god damn bastard, why did you make me. . . "

Kevin sat up and screamed while Kim's eyes opened wide like he was something out of a horror movie.

" That the best you got! Come on should I call Ronnie to bail your ass out! "

He struggled to stand his rock armor shattered and smoldering fell to bits. While she was frozen in shock that anyone could still be moving after THAT he grabbed her by the right hand. By the time she came around enough to try and pull free his hand was a solid metal loop around her wrist. She wasn't going anywhere, not this time.

" Iron from my bones! "

He hammered her with devastating lefts as for the first time she couldn't dodge out of the way.

" Put that . . in you're report to the man witch. . .I'm no buddies asset! "

He felt two tiny metal studs press onto his chest, and Kim smiled through a fat lip.

" Ones a high impact laser and the others a sonic cutter can you do two at once big boy? "

Their was a bright green flash and the world went black.

Next: " Facing the mirror "


	5. Chapter 5

Long Hot Summer: Chapter five " Facing the mirror "

Gwen floated in a green void toxic to her kind. His voice that dark reflection of Danny Phantom echoed in her ears.

" Existence loves pairs. Men and women, light and dark, life and death. You where really foolish enough to come here to the realm of the dead and expect to just find a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Gwen's thoughts where a million miles away. The fight was the last thing she was expecting, and her spells something she was getting out of the habit of using in favor of her more powerful instinctive mana use had fared so much better.

" When I called the ghost freaks here I never imagined I'd be this lucky! Killing you last time took months, and Ben oh Ben he cried for you he really did. "

Spells where something invented by people like Hex and Charmcaster. They had significant mana levels of their own, but already she knew her mana levels dwarfed them both.

" It was such a shame when he detonated that watch of his in the skies over Bellwood trying to destroy me. Their was no one left after that but a few fools hiding behind exotic technologies. I got them too in the end. "

' If you have to make every drop of mana count ' thought Gwen. ' You'd make them as energy efficient as possible. That makes them very narrow in focus, because they can only do so much with the fuel they have. '

" There where days many days when we made love to the sound of cities burning. What a shame I wont have the time to break you this time. "

' I guess that's what I came here for, the answer I wanted the diffrence between spells and just getting all glowie on something. I wonder if something like Danny could use spells with negative charged ecto energy and not mana? It's killing me I know it is the ecto-energy of this realm, and I've got that monster inside me ranting. I knew what this trip might cost, and I never thought being part Anodite would be a weakness here. Time to find out how human I still am. '

She spoke for the first time since he started murdering her from the inside out.

" Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei. "

Kevin woke up his lungs burning, thoughts painful. Like a zombie out a bad horror movie he made his way thought unfamiliar surroundings looking for one primal thing.

" Car."

Finding it through a tiny hole he lacked the where with all to name a " window " he climbed through it happy to find out he was on the ground level of whatever building he was in. Reaching the car he ripped the trunk open with pure muscle power, and grabbed a silver case next to an old file box containing the steal mask of Destro and the copy he'd made just in case. Laying flat on the ground and pulled out a gun like device and put it to his right temple and pulled the trigger. Pain shot through him as he went limp. After a long moment hurried foot steps found him, and a voice rang out.

" Oh you damn fool! "

Someone knelt beside his head, and Kevin felt warm. A annoying beep filled the air as something touched the guns handle.

" A full GRAM KEVIN you fried a GRAM of brain tissue! "

Kevin fully came around and he hit the retract button on the neural rebuilder and felt the sizable needle retract from his brain. Shego was looking down at him with worry was all over her face. He smiled as he spoke.

" Thanks for bailing me out again. "

Ben watched Grandpa Max talking with some government goon in a green suit, as he felt someone walk up behind him.

" Hello Gwen. "

" I'm betting you're pretty pissed at me right now hu? "

If Ben heard the words "interplanetary incident" he ignored it in favor of Gwen.

" Naa, I figured out what you had planned a while ago. Kevin on the other hand went a little postal. "

" Ben. "

He turned around and they looked at each other. Ben had a red mark the shape of a hand across his face, Gwen's clothing was in tatters, and the tattoo over her heart showing through her shredded shirt made him shake his head as he moved in for a hug.

" Uncle Frank is going to kill you. "

" So much happened, and I . . . missed having you around to do all the screwing up. "

" Well I'm glad you have sooo much faith in me ya dweeb! "

The pair laughed, as they leaned on each other for a minute letting the other feel the weight of the the past few weeks. Gwen spoke.

" I need to talk to Kevin don't I? "

" Yea, want my car you look beat? "

" No thanks, I need to finish this last thing on my own before I go home and . . .I don't know get grounded for life. "

She felt Ben tense up.

" Please you'll be lucky to get that Uncle Frank hired a detective to find you. Like his family of space cops weren't willing to go looking for free. "

" Good bye Ben, and whatever happens in the next hour thank you for not trying to stop me, or tell anyone where I might have gone to. You're like a brother really. "

He felt her dissolve in his hands as she teleported without uttering a word.

Ben looked up at Grandpa Max going to bat for Kevin. Providence was willing to try and turn a Plumber into a crooked cop to get what they need to fix some mess with tiny robots. It felt like the start of this summer when he woke up and Gwen was gone. Something had changed looking back on this life would be clearly divided into the time before this, and the time after this. Not unlike that summer with Gwen and Grandpa so long ago when he'd gotten the watch and things changed forever.

Gwen followed Kevin's mana without needed an object to focus on for the first time, and appeared next to his car. A red haired girl half a head shorter then her covered with bruises and cuts was taking something from it's ruined trunk. She locked eyes with Gwen at the sight of the purple flash signaling her arrival.

" Well well, here you are the cause of so much trouble. It's hard to remember he's half monster some times isn't it? "

Gwen raised an eyebrow Kevin wasn't around even if she could feel him close, and his car was a wreck yet again.

" What the heck are you talking about? "

The girl smiled an evil smile that told Gwen she knew something she didn't

" I know he's got a heart, and you're the one that broke it, but still people that are half monster should be together it's only right. Good bye Gwendolyn Ann-Marie Tennyson, I'm going to leave while Kevin and me are still even. "

Gwen decided it was better to let the girl go with whatever she was taking. This was the end of something long and hard she could tell, and she had not right to cause a scene. Following Kevin's energy she walked into what looked like a bar under renovation and followed the sounds of laughter to the one room with the lights on.

" Mmmm Kevin! "

Kevin and a woman maybe ten years his senior where pealing each others cloths off. It bit deep to see them like this and she spun on her heals and made for the door. Rushing outside after a weeks spend living in a public park, getting poisoned by a realm made of death, and fighting something closer to Ledgers joker then she ever wanted to know existed seeing Kevin with another women made her shake.

" I did not just see that. . . I did not just run from that. . .choice and consequence. . . "

Gwen could hear them from the street, and forced her eyes closed before coming to a cold decision.

" He has every right. I knew going into this their might be hurt feelings, and maybe even an ending I wouldn't be happy with. Good bye Kevin. "

Notes

In the words of Peter Parker Stick me with a fork I'm done

Well here we are the end of a sequel I though I'd never write. It was important to have the characters go some place Ben solved a problem without smashing something as Fourarms, Kevin got burned trying to do the right thing, Gwen learned she can stand alone. Their had to be a cost because change can not happen without it, and that's only right and natural. Some people might think I was a little rough on Kim but well not everyone wants to get along. Kevin and Kim dislike each other deeply and only pretended to get along to serve their mutual agendas and that boiled over badly.

Comments are welcome as ever.


End file.
